


Quick and Dirty

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Quick and Dirty

I was lounging in front of the TV, binge-watching  _America’s Next Top Model_ reruns when the knock came at my apartment door. I checked the clock; it was two in the afternoon on a Saturday and I wasn’t expecting company, so I threw a robe on over my thin t-shirt and pajama pants and glanced through the peephole.

Tom stared back at me from the other side of the door, dressed to the nines in a black suit and looking for all the world like he was going to eat me whole if I dared open up.

“I can hear you in there, Molly.” His voice was low. “Are you decent?”

I heaved a sigh and cracked the door. “Um… sort of? I wasn’t… uh… I thought you were coming over later.”

He flashed me a wicked grin. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Sure.” I pulled the door open and he sauntered in, slowly, like he owned the place. As he surveyed my pathetic little flat, I smirked. “So, what, you just felt like slumming for the afternoon, Hiddleston?”

“Ah, darling, it’s quite a relief sometimes to get away from the glitz and glamour.”

“Don’t you have a premiere to get to tonight?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you here now?”

“I think you know why.” He licked his lips and stared at me hungrily.

I rolled my eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am.”

“Tom, look at you, you’re all dressed up – I haven’t even showered today, I look a complete mess – ”

“Do I look like I care?” The wolfish glint in his eye was growing more intense. He suddenly crossed the room in two long strides and shoved me up against the wall, assaulting my mouth with kisses.

“Tom, wait… hold on… I wasn’t expecting you until tonight – ”

“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” he groaned. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“But I – ” I was silenced by his finger on my lips.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” I knew that tone and decided there was no point in arguing anymore. Shower or no, makeup or no, pajamas or no… I was going to do exactly what he told me to.

And I wasn’t going to regret it, either.

“I want you to get your lovely ass into the bedroom and strip for me. Then I want you to lay down on your back and touch yourself while I watch. I might let you come – I might not – I’ll make that decision later, depending on how good you are. Then I’m going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress, hard, until you’re screaming my name, and as you finish I’m going to slam into you one last time and fill your tight, wet pussy with my hot, sticky come.”

I was already wet by the time he finished this monologue. That British accent, that low, dark voice… and the knowledge that he would deliver on every one of his promises… I couldn’t help it. I bucked forward, grinding against his thigh, trying to ease some of the tension that had already started building between my legs… but he slammed me backward against the wall and held me in place with his whole body.

“Ah-ah-ah, darling. Not yet. Now go.”

He released me and slapped my ass as I wriggled away and scurried toward the bedroom. It was in complete disarray and my rickety old mattress squealed loudly in protest as I hopped on it to clear it off.

“Molly.” His voice was dangerous behind me. “What did I tell you to do?”

I backed off the bed and turned to face him. “You told me to strip, sir.”

“And why aren’t you doing as I asked?”

“I… um… just wanted to tidy up a bit first…”

“No.” He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes dark and dangerous. “You’ll strip now.”

“Yes, sir.” I shrugged off my robe and let it fall to the floor with the other various articles of clothing that littered my room. I peeled my t-shirt off; I was braless underneath, so my breasts swung free as I threw that on the floor too. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my pajama bottoms and pulled both them and my panties down in one swift motion, kicking them under the bed.

“Pick up your knickers and bring them to me.”

I gritted my teeth and bent over, my ass completely exposed to him, and fished them out again. Then I walked over and placed them in his hand. He held them close to his face, inhaling deeply, and I felt the flush spread over my cheeks and shoulders as I watched him.

“Dirty girl. Already wet for me. Now, get on the bed and start fucking yourself.”

“With the vibrator or without, sir?” I asked innocently.

“Ooh, excellent question, darling.” He considered for a moment. “I think with, this time.” He gripped my shoulders and whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my skin. “But if you  _dare_ come without my permission, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

I fished my bullet vibe out of my bedside table and lay back, my bedframe and mattress once again screeching in complaint. I spread my legs and pressed the vibe to my clit, and then clicked the remote to turn it on.

Given that I was already wet, I knew it wouldn’t take much to get me off, so I tried to pace myself. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the gentle buzzing, rocking the bullet against me so it didn’t hit me full-on yet. I let out a low moan as I briefly let it come into direct contact with my clit before moving it again, my fingers allowing it to wander around the top of my slick folds.

I opened my eyes a bit to see Tom, who had already started shucking off that perfect suit as he watched me, slowly extract his length from his trousers before letting them fall to the floor. He stroked himself, almost lazily, watching as I worked the vibe up and down my slit, coating it in my arousal before bringing it back up to my clit.

“How does it feel?” he whispered.

“It feels… good…  _ah_ … not as good as you… but it feels good…”

“Right answer. Now turn the power up.”

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. If I was by myself, I’d stay at this level, giving myself a slow, torturous buildup. If I turned the dial up now, I wasn’t going to last more than another minute or two – tops.

“Do it, Molly.”

I punched the button and the buzzer grew more insistent. I pressed it against my clit and bucked my hips, moaning, feeling the tightness coil in my belly. I pushed it up and down, up and down, until I was gasping in pleasure.

“Molly…” His voice was a warning.

“May I come, please, sir?” I asked, through gritted teeth. My body was screaming for release that I knew might not even come – not yet, anyway. I was completely at his mercy.

He surveyed me carefully, still stroking his hardened cock, before nodding. “You may come, but the only word I want to hear from your lips as you do so is my name.”

“Yes… sir.” My teeth were chattering from holding back; finally my orgasm claimed me, my body giving up in defeat as I clenched and released and screamed his name. I barely had a chance to recover before he pounced onto the bed, flipping me onto my stomach and slamming into me from behind, just as he’d promised earlier. He stilled within me, his long, lean frame pressing me down into the mattress, which was sagging dangerously in the middle.

“Fuck, darling… you feel marvelous. So wet for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you like it when I fuck your tight little pussy?” He braced himself against the bed as he pulled almost completely out before bucking into me again, harder.

“Yes, sir,” I sighed.

“Again, louder, I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir, I love when you fuck my tight little pussy!” I cried into the pillow, my hands fisting in the sheets.

“I am going to fuck you hard, now, and I want to hear my name on your lips when you come again. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir!” I moaned. His cock slid in and out of my wetness with a delicious friction; he pumped faster, and I chanted his name as his thrusts became more desperate and wild. The vibrator was still buzzing against me and I could feel my second orgasm approaching already; my cunt bore down on him, milking him as I clenched around him and called his name again.

“Fuck… fuck!” He gave a final animalistic cry as he thrust into me one last time, and I felt the hot gush of his come deep within me as he found his release.

Suddenly, I heard something else. A loud creak – a crack – a thud – and before I realized what was happening, we were lying in a heap on top of what used to be my bed. The frame had completely collapsed beneath us, giving out under the stress we’d put it through.

Tom lay on my back, breathing hard, and then let out a deep belly laugh. I started giggling.

“We broke the bed. We broke the fucking bed.” He began to howl with laughter, his chest shaking against my back as I joined him. I struggled to extricate myself from the pile of rubble, but he flipped me back around so I was facing him and pressed my lips to his in a deep kiss.

“Well, I guess we broke the bed,” I finally responded. What else was there to say? “Goddamnit. Now I have to buy a new one.”

“No you don’t. I’ll buy you a new bed.” His stubble brushed against my cheek as he nuzzled my forehead.

“What, so we can break that one, too?”

He smiled, then laid a hot, open-mouthed kiss on my shoulder. “God, I hope so, darling.”


End file.
